Battle For Music
by xladycobra
Summary: Green Day hire another band member. Who is he and why another member? The new member has a passion for something other than music... A Green Day member is in trouble and asks an old friend for help. There's a battle of the bands...


**Billie's POV**

The rain patted the window gently. The raindrops fell down the steamed up glass, as though they were racing each other. I watched them run, my head resting against the cold wall. The moon sat perfectly in the middle of the window, watching all life on Earth with its family of shining diamonds. The clouds seemed thin, throwing a blanket over a patch of stars. I sighed, taking an earphone and placing it into my left ear. Twisting my body, I got comfy in the corner of the sofa. Grabbing my iPod, I pressed play. Ah, one of my favourite songs. With my amazing voice, I sang along with Gerard Way. You know that sassy man-boy from My Chemical Romance? We should do a song together... _**When I was, a young boy, my father took me into the city... **_The song was perfect, especially for me. While I was a child, my best friend was my dad. He once took me to see a marching band. I still remember that day well. _**He said "Son, when you grow up would you be the saviour of the broken, the beaten and the damned?**_I still get those letters. Fans, or 'Idiots' as they call themselves, telling me how I'd saved their life. Almost like 'the saviour of the broken, the beaten and the damned'. I love knowing I've saved somebody's life. It's so touching. Helping people also helps me. I enjoy doing it too. Music is my life. _**I'm just a man, I'm not a hero. Just a boy who wanna sing his song. Just a man, I'm not a hero.**_I looked away from the window, noticing the door was slowly creaking open. Hmm... I was the only person in the house. I had that door shut. Standing up, I pulled the earphone from my ear before walking towards the door. I stuck my head out. "Adrienne, are you home?" No answer. I stepped out the room.

"Boo!" She jumped out at me, making me scream and fall onto the floor. Adrienne laughed at me. "Hey, we've got a visitor soon, remember?" Oh yeah. I nodded, holding out my hand for her to help me up. "No thank you Billie. I've had enough handshakes for today!" My wife stuck her tongue out at me, walking off down the hall. Shaking my head, the wall helped me up. I brushed my legs, walking to the kitchen. Adrienne stood with her back to me, stirring the soup that was cooking in the pan. I quietly shuffled across the marble floor, I then stood behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her cheek.

"Adrienne, don't be mean..." She giggled and we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. I whipped around. He stood at the kitchen door, leaning on the wall. Don't people knock and wait to be let into other people's houses anymore? How rude...? That man was meant to be a rock star! Adrienne must have read my mind as she nipped my arm and stood in front of me. Wow, he looked exactly like he was described. He was bald; his head was rather shiny too. He had plain tattoos trailing up his left arm. He was wearing a very boring white tank top. His eyes looked as though he had contact lenses in. Baggy black jeans hung from his waist. Oh, and his ears were very pointy. He could have been an elf! He had been in a band before, but I don't recall his application saying which one... It didn't include the reason why he left either... Hmm...

"Are we gonna start this meeting for this first time thingy or what? 'Cause I'm gettin' real bored watching y'all check my body out." Excuse me? He stood up straight, setting off to walk towards Adrienne. "Hello there beautiful," he smirked at her, glancing at me. That's it. His hand was on her cheek. My fist and his face what a perfect couple. SMACK. He rubbed his cheek, glaring at me. "What was that for?!" He stood so close to me. Eww, his breath stunk. Was it alcohol or his good friend cocaine? He glanced at our hands. Wedding rings. "Oh." Yes, oh! "I see." Good for you. "Well..." I sighed. Can he just stop yet? I don't like him.

"Soup's done..." Yippee! Chicken and vegetable soup maybe that will shut him up. We all sat down around the table. I sat next to Adrienne, he sat opposite us both. He didn't even eat; he just sat glaring at us both.

"Okay, let's do this then..." He nodded. Adie handed me the file full of his information. I laid the file down on the table and slid the paper out. While I skimmed my eyes over the info, I thought of questions I could ask him. "Let's make sure this information is correct. So, you've been in a band before, correct?" The man sitting opposite me twiddled his thumbs, watching them wrestle. He looked rather nervous as he nodded his head. I wonder why he left. I'll find that one out soon... "You play the drums, is that correct?" He nodded his head enthusiastically. Wow. "Did you play the drums for the last band you were with?" He replied with a stern yes. The nervousness returned to his face. Hmm... "Can I just ask something?" The colour flushed from his face. He muttered a quiet yes. "Why are you no longer with that band?" Oh my, I felt like a police man bringing a man in for questioning. Adrienne's gaze moved from the drummer to my face.

"They just kicked me out... I don't remember what I did wrong, I don't even know if I did do anything wrong..." This was bugging me. I wanted to know why. People don't just quit bands if they enjoy it. There must be a reason. He was lying. I could tell.

Adrienne leaned across the table and looked into the man's eyes. "Michael. Tell me." Oh yeah, I had forgotten his name. Michael's eyes drifted to look at the painting on the wall. He shook his head. If he wanted to be in this band, he needed to give us a reason.

I yelled across at him, "Michael Pedicone, tell me!" Michael stood up from his chair, stepped out the kitchen. I jumped up after him. "Michael!" The drummer walked out the house, slamming the door. I turned to Adie. "Michael Pedicone..." Something inside of me clicked.

Adrienne said quietly, "he's an ex My Chemical Romance..."

* * *

AN: Hey there. Hope you enjoyed it. More will be revealed in chapter two, so stick around.  
-xladycobra xo


End file.
